Viole at Night
by Slayzer
Summary: Tower of God Before the "Untrustworthy Room" test Viole and Yeon try to get some sleep. Yeon can't sleep well sharing her room with a guy but Viole seems to be haunted by some lingering memory. He calls out a girl's name and Yeon can't help but wounder what kind of person Viole really is.


Tower of God is owned by SIU and while I'm playing in his wonderful world I do not own any part of it.

If your not a Tower of God fan then I really can't explain the world to you and if you are then you know. What I don't get is how can there be over a hundred thousand Naruto Fanfics but like four Tower of God Fanfics?

Clearly I have to do my part and get the word out. Tower of God sells itself I just need help introduce people to it. After a while you'll be like Naru-who? and Bleach-what?

This could be viewed as having a slight Yeon/Viole flavor.

I myself am a Baam/Androssi fan so maybe this is a conflict of interest.

Viole at Night

by Slayzer

Yeon Yihwa couldn't sleep.

How could she when she was sharing a room with that evil FUG maniac!

From her twin bed Yeon would glare at her roommate Viole. Here she was a daughter of one of the great family sharing a room with a boy for the first time and he was a FUG member. The scandal of it all would tarnish her name forever but pride wouldn't allow her to fail this test again. So she would use Viole and when the chance presented itself she would kill him.

How did she get herself into this mess?

For failing the test to being indebted, bought really, by that spoiled brat Prince to now rooming with a FUG member. Granted that brat was far too hands on with her, always clinging to her like she was some trophy he won. The only good thing that had happened in this test was that Viole managed to 'win' her away from Prince.

Not that Viole cared.

Yeon hated to admit it even to herself but that pissed her off more then him being a FUG member. Prince was so clingy with her but Viole didn't even look twice at her. He even had the gal to say that he had no interest in Yeon's body.

Not that Yeon was willing, far from but her pride had been wounded. She was the beautiful and delicate daughter of a great family. She was suppose to be unattainable to any man and that made her even more desirable.

Yeon wounder if Viole would be so cocky if he had meet a Zahard Princess. Even better if he meet a Zahard Princess with one of the 13 Month Series of weapons. Yeon doubted that even Viole could pretend to be so cool and aloof then.

It was then that Yeon heard Viole say something in his sleep. A soft cry so low that she almost missed it.

"Rachael... ..."

Viole tossed as if troubled, his long dark hair hiding his face as he called out to some woman. It wasn't longing but something closer to begging in Viole's voice as he said Rachel's name. Not so much like lust but need.

Curiosity getting the better of her Yeon pulled the covers off herself and moved over to Viole's bed.

Getting closer Yeon saw a Viole in a different light. When he wasn't being his monstrously strong and mysteriously silent self, Viole was handsome. Seeing his handsome face so trouble Yeon couldn't help it.

She reached out to touch him.

The moment her hand came to rest on Viole's chest he woke up. In a blur of movement Viole grabbed Yeon and pulled her into his bed, pinning her under his body. His powerful but gentle hands holding her still.

"Why!" Viole asked Yeon his amber gold eyes full of sorrow, hurt but also a deep lasting love.

Yeon was trembling slightly under Viole's hold for a moment. She also didn't understand the question. "You were having a bad dream so I just... …."

Viole looked at young woman in his bed as saw that she wasn't Rachael. He had been thinking about her when Yeon touched him and in his half asleep state overreacted. The internal shutters slammed closed on Viole's eyes and his gaze returned to the normal frosted gold look that betraying nothing of his thoughts or feelings.

It was still so shocking for Yeon to see that the cold and reserved Viole had such passion for anything, especially for a girl. It almost made Yeon want Viole to look at her like that.

Viole just rolled off Yeon and pulled the covers around himself. "Please try to stay in your own bed Ms. Yeon."

Now that chafed her.

The one moment when she had a weak feeling of concern for him and Viole doesn't so much as even explain himself. Most men would be thrilled to have a beautiful young woman appear by their bedside but not Viole. What really got to Yeon however was the fact that Viole had not always been so cold, once he must have been so very kind. Even now the way he talks is polite, his actions are outright violent and his intentions are evil but his words are and manners very polite.

Yeon got out of Viole's bed and bowed apologetically to him. "Sorry to have disrupted your sleep Mr Grace."

Yeon went back to her bed even more sure then ever about the wickedness of Viole. He was without out a doubt a FUG thug and a monster who need to be destroyed.

However a treacherous blush crossed Yeon's face. 'Still he's not at all bad looking for such a bad guy.'

-The End-

I don't know how big the Tower of God fan base is here on but I hope you'll tell me what you thought.


End file.
